


更衣室*上

by CrossLo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossLo/pseuds/CrossLo
Summary: 亂七八糟的一篇肉肉文～





	更衣室*上

Crocodile是位大公司的老闆，擁有的物業裡有一坐泳池，他總在半夜裡進去游泳只因他不喜歡人  
在平常的夜裡他再次來到泳池，只是他沒發現自己的泳池多了一個人，像往常一樣游完泳回到了更衣室正在換衣服時  
突然有人從身後強硬的把他壓到牆上，手被人用自己的領帶牢牢地綁在身後，正要破口大罵時耳邊傳來一個奇怪的笑聲  
“呋呋呋呋~”  
被來人翻過身再次壓在牆上  
“呋呋呋~你可真是個美人啊~該怎麼稱呼你呢?”  
“你是誰，誰讓你進來的?”  
“我讓我進來的啊~呋呋呋~啊啊~忘了自我介紹了~我叫Doflamingo美人你呢?”  
“關你屁事!快放開我!”  
“這不行啊寶貝~老子可是對你很有興趣啊”在耳邊說著輕吻著他的耳，手輕撫上眼前人的臉  
“噁心...” 趁著Crocodile說話時的空隙親上了他的嘴，舌頭肆無忌憚的伸進口腔裡，手極度不安分的在身上遊走  
他的手...好熱  
眼前這個人的手撫摸過的地方都熱得不行，由於剛游泳完身上穿的泳褲和剛換好的襯衫都被Doflamingo撕掉剩下一個讓人按耐不住的果體  
“果真是個美人啊~真漂亮”  
“嗯…住手!你這個啊...變態!”  
“吶~我已經告訴過你我的名字了吧可別惹我生氣啊~”手撫上微微勃起的男根輕輕的握著  
“美人你還沒告訴我你的名字吧~嗯?”  
“哈…去死...別…別碰我”努力壓抑著呻吟  
“呋呋~有個性我喜歡”手用力一握跟隨著的是一聲痛苦的叫聲  
“!!...哈…你這個...死變態!”  
“嗯?可你不挺喜歡的嗎?你看~”男根比剛剛更昂首，Doflamingo跪了下來  
“試著叫我的名字吧~而且我的技術可是很好的要試試嗎?”說完直接把它含在嘴裡，高超的技巧讓Crocodile不禁咬緊下唇不讓自己發出聲音卻不能壓抑身下的快感呼吸也變得更重  
“嗯…哈…夠了...嗯!”身體止不住的顫抖  
“那就告訴我你的名字啊美人~”手口並用的讓身前的人的快感再升一級  
“...Cro...Crocodile…啊...”最終不敵對方的技巧釋放了  
“真乖~Crocodile...嗯?鱷魚嗎~真適合你啊”  
“現在嗯...可以把我放開了吧...”大口大口的喘著氣  
“呋呋~只有你一個開心那怎麼行老子可還沒盡興了~小鱷魚來幫幫我怎麼樣?”隨手把自己的褲子脫下放到一邊  
眼前的龐然大物嚇了Crocodile一大跳，自問自己的尺寸已經不少居然有人比自己還大?!簡直就是畜牲啊!  
“呋呋呋~小鱷魚對我的好像挺有興趣啊”強迫Crocodile跪下把自己的兄弟塞到他的嘴裡每一下都頂到喉嚨深處  
真噁心...Crocodile忍著想嘔吐感覺看準時機咬上了Doflamingo的兄弟  
“嘶...真TMD是條鱷魚啊…看老子幹不幹死你!”  
接著把Crocodile按到椅子上迫他張開腿趴著，拿著不知道藏在哪的潤滑劑塗在手上狠狠的把食指伸進了洞口粗暴的進出著  
“啊！...你...王八蛋!...”  
從沒被進入過的Crocodile感覺受到了侮辱但身體又被禁錮著  
過了沒多久Doflaming又加多了手指兩根.三根  
這手指也太長了吧…指尖時不時碰到前列腺讓Crocodile恢復了方才被侮辱的感覺而消失的快感，身體再次止不住的顫抖  
“好了~這樣就差不多了應該~呋呋~可能會有點疼啊因為我的比較大啦~”抽出手指將蓄勢待發的兄弟輕輕的抵在洞口  
“嗯…混蛋...”  
“對了!小鱷魚是第一次吧?放心老子會好好疼愛你的~”  
“去嗯！...你媽...”還沒等人說完Doflamingo已經把他那根不是人有的尺寸的東西挺進去  
“呼...真緊...快放鬆小鱷魚不然你會受傷的”  
“誰啊…能放...放鬆得...了啊…”全身因異物入侵的疼痛而繃緊  
“放鬆啊!你這樣老子動不了!”左手擼著Crocodile的男根右手玩弄著他的乳頭試圖讓他放鬆身體  
“嗯啊…哈…”身上的快感慢慢讓Crocodile放鬆了身體  
“呋呋呋~真棒~”趁著Crocodile放鬆時一鼓作氣挺了進去  
“痛...啊…哈啊…你...”洞裡突然進來的巨大讓內裡脹痛著，輕輕淺淺的抽插著  
好像沒想像中那麼壞...Crocodile想著而Doflamingo則開始加快速度，越發上升的快感讓Crocodile再次緊咬著唇試圖忍著不發聲音  
“呋呋呋呋~讓我聽聽你的聲音吧小鱷魚~”狠狠的頂了一下身下的人再也按耐不住  
“啊哈…哈…嘶...哈嗯...”解開Crocodile手上的領帶把他反了過來讓他面對著自己  
“你嗯…幹嘛...嗯…”知道自己的手回復自由立馬擋著自己的臉  
“害羞了?呋呋~小鱷魚真可愛~”把Crocodile的手拉下來再次加快速度，兩副肉體碰撞的聲音在更衣室裡回蕩  
“別...哈啊…嗯啊…”呻吟聲中帶點哭腔惹得Doflamingo更加瘋狂  
“嗯…小鱷魚的裡面真舒服”雙手扶Crocodile美好的腰枝  
“給我...啊…閉嘴...”手不自覺的搭在Doflamingo身上抱緊了他  
“呋呋...小鱷魚我們嗯...一起…”說完兩人一起釋放了  
在兩人做得筋疲力盡時天色已快亮了兩個大男人疊在了一起，Crocodile已經睏得不行的睡過去了而Doflamingo則是幫他們都洗好身體再幫Crocodile穿好衣服在他額頭親了一下再離去  
“呋呋~我們後會有期囉小鱷魚~”

—————幾個星期後—————

“Boss，火烈鳥公司的老闆想要見你現在已經在會議室了”  
“我知道了”火烈鳥嗎…

———會議室———  
打開會議室的門，一個熟悉的笑聲傳到耳邊  
“呋呋呋呋~小鱷魚~”  
“Doflamingo...”  
“呋呋~小鱷魚記得的的名字了~好久不見~想我了嗎?”  
“死變態...”  
“怎麼一見面就說這個啊小鱷魚~”  
“強姦犯...”  
“小鱷魚~我可是對那晚念念不忘啊~呋呋~”  
“給老子去死!”  
—————FIN—————


End file.
